The Biggest Mistake
by C-artist
Summary: When Yuuri returned from an 'adventure' he didn't at all enjoy, he finds his fiancé furious. Could he ever turn the biggest mistake of his life around? Wolfyuu/Yuuram, slash, BOYxBOY though that shouldn't surprise you


"I HATE you! Wimp! You good for nothing Maou! You cheating piece of thrash! You…you..!" Wolfram gulped, tears in his burning eyes as he stepped up to his victim and slapped his right cheek with all his power. "I end our ment-to-be-broken engagement! I never want to see your face ever again!" Wolfram tried to keep the tears in as he glared down with all the hate he could possess. "…Or even HEAR you!" He turned around, the tears finally breaking through and while wiping them away in a fierce manner he ran or more like stomped away. Away from his, now, ex-fiancé. The fiancé who had made the biggest mistake he could possibly make, which was of course… cheating on the one that devoted his life and soul to him, the one who truly loved him.

That poor fiancé was left stunned, or more shocked and speechless. A hand holding his stinging cheek, one single tear falling from wide, staring, confused eyes, drawing it's path down to his chin to wait for more of the salty drops before falling on the cold stone floor on which Yuuri was seated.

He hadn't expected this… not expected the major tantrum the gorgeous blond prince would throw when he find out. Of course, he regretted the little adventure he'd made, but he came back, right? But on the other hand, Wolfram wasn't the type to forgive him that easily after such a huge encounter had happened, and Yuuri knew that deep down as well.

Gods, how he wished he could apologize to Wolfram, or turn back time… make sure it never happened… travel back like he so easily traveled between the two worlds, his two homes.

A soft 'Wolfram…' left his lips as he pushed himself off the ground and wiped the tears from his face.

It took some minutes before Yuuri realized something that brought a smile to his face. The worlds were dimensions… but time was a dimension too, right? And if he could travel to and from the worlds, surely he would be able to travel back or forth in time, right?

He blinked a few of the tears away. One step…two steps, and he was off, running as fast as he could towards the closest fountain. At the edge he waited, though hesitating whether it was indeed possible or the biggest crap that had ever appeared in his wild fantasy. There would be something about it in the books, right? But Günter, his most loyal servant and teacher, never told him of such happenings, only the traveling to and from different worlds.

"No… It should be possible!" Yuuri stated to himself as he tried to find the right time and place in his mind. After he had visualized those he stepped into the water. The clear blue liquid turning golden and he closed his eyes, praying it would work.

Next moment Yuuri peeked through them he found himself in the same fountain at the same place and in the same empty courtyard as he had been standing in the second before, though he thought he had felt the sensation of being sucked into the black hole.

He sighed heavily as disappointment washed his hope and optimism away and dropped himself on the stone ledge of the fountain.

"Well… now I know why Günter didn't brag about that…" He gave a nervous smile at his reflection before deciding the get inside, for what good would it do if he got a cold thanks to his own stupidity?

Once inside one of the maids brought him a towel and he thanked her, dropping the towel on his head.

"Heika! Heika!" An over-enthusiast Günter appeared and Yuuri looked up. "Shouldn't you be in the-…?" Günter pointed to the room where Yuuri had met his important guest a few days ago, the woman who was the cause of all his problems.

"What is it, Günter?" Yuuri spoke up, walking up to the lavender-haired man.

Günter on the other hand was staring with pure shock – and fascination to the occupants of the audience room. When Yuuri was close enough as that he could see them as well his jaw dropped.

Two of them weren't a real surprise for it were Wolfram and Cassandra, the said cause of his problems. However, the third occupant was a certain black-clad, black-haired, black-eyes boy that became king - of the place he was at now - at the mere age of 15. Yes, of course that particular boy was Yuuri Shibuya.

"But…how-?" Yuuri brought out, his face plastered to the window through which he had seen another version of himself. "I thought I failed…"

"Heika?" Günter asked unsure if this was the real maou or an imposer.

Yuuri turned to him, a very puzzled look on his face, though that only lasted for a few seconds. Very slowly the corners of his lips draw up and soon he was smiling… no, beaming! Glad that indeed, it had worked! "Günter, how long ago did Lady Cassandra arrive?" Yuuri asked, trying to do a final check.

"Twenty minutes ago, Heika." Günter answered him.

Yuuri looked back to the room, for he knew that Wolfram was supposed to leave the room in about ten minutes. He noticed the subtle flirting Cassandra was doing, laughing at his stupid jokes he told and clasping his hand when he told something with hesitation. The worst part was that he responded positively on these little actions . Never would he pull his hand away, never breaking the eye-contact to watch if Wolfram was bored, never noticing that his jokes were lame, never really knew the twirling of hair and betting the eyes were to seduce him. He had walked with open eyes into the trap. Yuuri watched it all, this time really disappointed with himself. Luckily, time passed quickly and he and Günter had to dive behind a column to hide themselves for Wolfram who stomped passed them with hurt clearly visible in his gorgeous green eyes. A deep frown was also on his face.

"I knew it!" A happy twinkle could be found in Yuuri's eyes and he almost wanted to make a little victory dance.

"If I may ask, Heika, what did you know?" Günter asked wearily.

Yuuri finally realized that his advisor was with him and that Günter had seen both Yuuri's, both the past-Yuuri and the future-Yuuri. "Eh… well." Yuuri started, scratching the back of his neck. "Is there anything said about time traveling in the books?"

Günter frowned. "Time traveling?" He asked, for all he knew this Yuuri could be an imposer.

Yuuri nodded. "you know, going from the past to the future or the other way around."

"…There may be something in the ancient records…" Günter stated, looking Yuuri over with suspicion seen in his purple eyes.

"Good! Look…" He led Günter towards the library, which wasn't that far away. When he entered the room he turned around to face his mentor. "I succeeded to travel back in time!" He stated proudly.

Günter still kept his frown in place. "How am I sure that – Sorry if I insult you, Heika – you aren't an imposer?"

Yuuri blinked surprised and then smiled. "you could ask me questions that only I could know…"

Günter thought for a while settling on a question and as Yuuri answered it correctly he clung himself into a bear hug with his king. "Ah, it's truly Heika!" He exclaimed as Yuuri tried to push him off.

"Günter, could you get the books about time traveling? I can't make any mistakes right now." Yuuri tried to say as he struggled to get free.

Luckily, his mentor was more than happy to get him the books and the two of them skipped through them. Yuuri being very happy it weren't a lot of books.

They had figured out that the past self should never see the future self, under any circumstances! Also the future self could actually 'step' into the previous self as to take over the actions and change whatever would happen, or simply to repeat previous actions. It all depended on what the future self's intention was and how much time was between the two selves. Of course there was warned that even the slightest change would lead to drastic changes in the future, but that was only what Yuuri hoped it would do.

-----

After a while Yuuri noticed that it was nearly time for his previous self to leave the princess for a few minutes as he brought a visit to the bathroom. So Yuuri hurried out of the room and sneaked back up to the room where Cassandra and his other self were chatting.

He was hidden behind the same column as when he and Günter had avoided Wolfram. He had just placed his hand at the cool stone as the door opened and the past-Yuuri emerged from the room, walking past him. Yuuri smiled as he looked around in search of specters, who weren't around and then he sneaked up to his former self and stepped with a bit of fear into his own body. However, the fear quickly disappeared as he succeeded and he immediately turned back to the room. His attitude completely changed and that shocked the girl.

"Yuuri-heika?" She looked up. "I thought you needed to use the bathroom." She played innocent.

Yuuri wanted to reply his usual way, but snapped his mouth shut and thought about the words he truly wanted to say. "Dear Cassandra…" The girl stood and walked over, a look in her eyes that said she was worried something might be wrong. "I order you to leave this castle this instant. I enjoyed your company and feel honored you spend the time with me, however…" His voice faltered a little, but he mentally kicked himself and continued his little speech as he saw the hurt in her eyes… luckily it wasn't as bad as seeing Wolfram hurt. "However, I don't trust myself if we continue this visit any longer."

"B-but…Yuuri…?" Cassandra pouted, tears welling up in her pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, you see, I already have a loving fiancé who I completely ignored over the years. I don't want you to have the same fate." He had twisted the truth a little to make himself sound bad instead of her or Wolfram.

She sniffed and then pushed passed him, the tears streaming from her eyes as Yuuri watched her go.

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temples and then turned towards the door, walking out, knowing that Wolfram would soon be back. And he was right again for as soon as he had escaped from the room Wolfram walked towards him, a confused and surprised look on his face.

"Was that Lady Cassandra?" He asked, pointing over his shoulder.

Yuuri nodded and smiled, stepping closer to Wolfram and before the Blond could realize what had happened he felt soft lips graze against him and he melted against Yuuri. When Yuuri pulled away smiling broadly, Wolfram blinked, his eyes yet again confused but with a happy twinkle.

"Yuuri?" He whispered softly.

Yuuri smiled and pecked his lips again, pulling him in a firm hug.

How the hell had he ever thought that Cassandra could over him the joy he felt right now? He was foolish, for the adventure had been exciting, but while they were trapped in the passion in the bedroom, Yuuri had been comparing Cassandra to Wolfram and when he had exploded from pleasure he had exclaimed Wolfram's name… not the name of the girl. She had gotten mad and banned him from her castle. Not that Yuuri had minded. He was glad he finally had discovered that his heart belonged to the prince that had been beside him all along.

Wolfram sighed happily, hugging him back as he decided that he better not asked questions and just take what he could get. Though he was surprised when not he, but Yuuri asked a question he hadn't expected even if the sky would fall down.

"Hey Wolf…Shall we go plan the wedding?" Was whispered softly in the blond prince's ear.


End file.
